<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pepsi Nudist by DrowsyAthena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180049">Pepsi Nudist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/DrowsyAthena'>DrowsyAthena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Soda Girls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off an Illustration, Contains said Illustration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Nudism, Nudist Awakening, Public Nudity, casual nudity, kind of, non-sexual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/DrowsyAthena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A naked woman walks into a diner for a drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Soda Girls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pepsi Nudist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she walked into the diner, everything, without exception, changed. As she walked up to the front, very casually, all attention in the building —although the building seemed like the entire world as it was happening— was on her.</p><p>She was naked, and the most extremely naked out of any naked woman I had ever seen. She was beautiful, and the most extremely beautiful of any beautiful woman I have ever seen.</p><p>She was soft. Her legs were long, stretch-marked, with an uncut ginger bush between them. Her ass was round, dotted with a bit of cellulite, trembling with each step in such a way that I had to watch, even if it was indecent. I watched her up from her ass, to the curve of her back, with her orange hair, held back by a headband falling down it, to the round slope of her shoulders, along the other side to the gentle sway of her sagging breasts and floor-facing nipples. Even her face, with a pleasant, round smile as she was keenly aware of all the eyes on her and uncaring about it, was a sight to behold.</p><p>I was enamored. The other patrons at the diner were less so. Well, some were, with wolffish grins practically salivating over the toasted buns of their burgers, but their interest was different than mine, and I knew that. They lusted, I...</p><p>I don’t know. But it was more pure than <em>that</em>.</p><p>Then there were the scandalized, who acted like they had never seen a naked body before, like it was a weird thing for it to be exposed to the daylight, to the eyes of others, like they didn’t have on of their own underneath all of that... <em>fabric</em>.</p><p>Mothers shielded the eyes of their children and some of the old folks let out some religious exclamations.</p><p>But I dunno, maybe I’m being kind of hypocritical? I’m not sure if I would have judged them like I’m judging them now if I wasn’t experiencing it right now, and if I wasn’t so... so hypnotized.</p><p>It was like I was waking up. Or like a part of me was. I kept staring, even though I would never have done so, so transparently, until this moment.</p><p>She walked to the front. She raised her hand, her fist had been kept closed to her side, and she dropped some quarters onto the counter. “One Pepsi, please,” she said with a sweet voice.</p><p>The man returned the word to her in small pieces, “P—p—p—p—Pepsi?” He said.</p><p>She nodded. “You can keep the change.”</p><p>The man slowly, like there was gum stuck in his gears, walked to the fridge, picked up a can of Pepsi, and handed it to her.</p><p>”Thank you!” She chimed, turning away and walking and—</p><p>Our eyes met. She knew I was staring! At her! Oh god oh god oh god...</p><p>But she smiled, and it was the most lovely smile, and it was all for me...</p><p>And she left. And after a bit of unease, the diner returned to normal.</p><p>And I was staring at the glass door.</p><p>I... I think I needed to do something. I needed to follow her. I paid for my meal and I rushed out the door and I saw her there, across the road and into the desert, on a blanket, naked, sipping from her can of soda.</p><p>I ran across the road and over to her, calling, “Hey! Hey!” and then I was standing over her, and she was looking up at me, smiling. She looked so... normal. So free. Watching and waiting for me to continue, to say something...</p><p>”I... what was that? Why were you naked in the um...” the diner. The word I was looking for was the diner, but it actually didn’t reach my lips.</p><p>”I didn’t feel like putting my clothes back on,” the woman said.</p><p>”Are you, um... are you one of those exhibitionists?”</p><p>She laughed. “No. Not exactly. While I’ll admit, I do like to be seen, it’s not for that reason. It’s because this is my self, and that is the self I want to put into the world. I’m a nudist.”</p><p>”Oh...” I said. “What’s... what’s it like?” I asked.</p><p>”Well,” the woman said, “I can tell you... or you can find out for yourself.”</p><p>I blushed and I started to play with my glasses. “I, um... I can’t, I mean it’s just...” I stuttered until something stopped me. The way she was looking at me. Expecting me.</p><p>l... had to do this. For me. Because she was letting me. She was giving me an opportunity and an excuse. “Okay,” I said, reaching for my skirt, baring my legs to the desert. It felt... new. Exhilarating, and when she looked at me, it was like she was seeing the me that I wanted her to see.</p><p>I laughed. She did too. I reached for my panties, next. This was right. This was a good thing. This was me going forward...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(art by Roman Burês)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to the_blue_fairie for showing me the artwork that inspire this little story!</p><p>Don’t ask me why because I don’t know but Pepsi is just somehow more nudist than Coke idk lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>